lily et james ou le futur changer
by kyliah
Summary: lily déteste james, un événement va lui faire changer d'avis sur son compte ! pourra t'elle changer leur futur ?
1. les vacances enfin presque !

bonjour a tous alors voilà ma premiére fanfic sur harry potter !!

alors tout d'abord je ferai des chapitres assez court mais j'essayerai de m'améliorer en espérant que mon orthographe ne me fera pas trop

défaut

**disclaimer**: alors bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas a moi sauf ceux que j'ai inventée de toute pièce sinon ils appartiennent a notre cher jk rowling

bon lecture !! et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!

**kyliah **

**review please**

les vacances!! enfin presque !!

C'était la fin de l'année à Poudlard, Lily Evans était en 6ème année et dans 2 mois elle serait en 7ème et dernière année. Aujourd'hui elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle voulait.

Lily était assise dans le Poudlard Express, elle regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait devant en pensant au vacances qui se présentait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur 3 jeunes garçons qui n'étaient autres que James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Je me retournai vers les nouveaux arrivants, et c'est alors que James pris la parole:

_"- Salut Evans, est-ce que ça te dérangerais si on s'installe ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. ". Je le regardai, et il avait encore cet air arrogant sur le visage, puis je lui répondis :_

_" -Pour Remus, cela ne me dérange pas mais en ce qui te concerne, Potter, je pense que oui, lui dis-je sur un ton sec. _

_- Oh ce n'est pas très gentil, Evans, moi qui me faisais un plaisir de rester avec toi... Mais bon, de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix, car il n'y a plus de place ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_- Parfait. Reste, mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas forcément polie envers toi," dis-je. _

Je passai donc le reste du voyage en leur compagnie. Malgré tous les efforts de James pour parler avec moi, je ne lui accordai pas un regard. Je dois dire que je ne l'apprécie pas, il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidittch de Gryffondor et donc très populaire. Je me mis donc à discuter avec Remus, qui était d'ailleurs le seul des 3 garçons que j'aimais bien, car comparé à eux, il était doux, gentil, calme et sérieux. Physiquement, il était châtain foncé avec des yeux dorés, il était assez grand et mince. Tout le contraire de James, qui, lui, était arrogant, immature et puéril. Cependant, physiquement, on pouvait dire qu'il était assez beau, avec des cheveux noir de jais toujours en bataille, des yeux chocolat qui vous faisaient fondre et il était grand et musclé. Sirius n'avait rien à envier à James : tout comme lui, il était très beau, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux sombres, et même s'il n'était pas aussi musclé que James, au niveau caractère, on pouvait dire qu'il avait le même que notre idiot national. Ca y était, James décidait de faire une partie de cartes explosives avec Sirius... Ca allait mal finir, mais bon, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais raison : les voilà tous les deux en train de se disputer, car Sirius accusait James d'avoir triché. Heureusement le train arrivait à la gare, ce qui mit un terme à la dispute et en même temps à mon calvaire. Nous descendîmes du train, et je vis ma mére qui m'attendait au loin. Je dis au revoir à mes amis et m'en fus dans sa direction.Arrivée auprès d'elle, je m'apprêtais à partir quand tout à coup quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras. Je me retournai, surprise...

-

alors comme je l'avais dis un chapitre très court mais j'espére qu'il vous aura plus quand même

**bye bye**

**kyliah**


	2. la demeure Potter

re bonjour alors voilà comme j'ai vu que mon chapitre fesait vraiment petit je me suis dis que cela passerait mieux avec le second chapitre

alors vous ne m'en voulez plus hein !?

bn les personnages ne sont toujours pas a moi

allez bon lecture

**kyliah**

**review please **( reponse dans le prochain chapitre d'ici 2 jours )

La demeure des Potter

Je me retournai pour voir quelle était la personne qui m'avait attrapé le bras, je fus surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de James Potter (et oui encore lui !!). Je lui demandai donc :

_"- Potter, qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Il me regarda avec un grand sourire made in maraudeurs et me répondit tout simplement :

_- Voilà , je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère qui me dit qu'elle et mon père ont dû partir en mission, et donc qu'ils ne pourront pas venir nous chercher moi et Sirius comme je sais que tu passe par chez moi pour rentrer chez toi, je me demandais si ça te dérangerais de nous déposer."_

Alors que j'allais lui répondre que c'était hors de question et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à prendre le bus, ma mère se mêla de la conversation et lui répondit à ma place :

_"- Bien sûr que nous acceptons n'est ce pas ma chérie ??_

_- Bien sur maman !! _lui répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Potter lui me regardais avec un grand sourire.

_- Merci Mme Evans !!_

Nous partîmes donc vers la demeure des Potter qui se trouvait à Godric's Hollow, le voyage se passa en silence ce qui était étonnant de la part de James et de Sirius quant à moi je regardais les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre. Au bout de 20 minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison de James. C'était un manoir assez grand, il y avait deux étages et il semblait qu'il comportait que 2 ou 3 chambres du moins vu de l'extérieur mais étant donné que la famille Potter était une famille de sorcier la maison devait être ensorcelée et il devait donc être plus grand à l'intérieur voire gigantesque. Je n'avais jamais vu une maison de sorciers, ma curiosité m'aurait sans doute poussé à rentrer mais comme c'était la demeure de Potter je n'avais pas trop envie de m'éterniser ici car sa présence m'était vraiment insupportable. Malheureusement pour moi mon souhait de m'en aller le plus vite possible tomba à l'eau quand James ouvrit la bouche:

"- _Merci de nous avoir raccompagnés._

_- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, voyons. _

_- Pour vous remercier rentrer donc un instant, je vous ferais visiter et nous pourrons boire quelque chose proposa James._

_- Oh non nous ne voudrions pas abuser._

_- Mais non ! Puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose lui répondit il_

_- Bon eh bien dans ce cas nous acceptons avec plaisir."_

Et avant que j'ai pu dire ou faire quelque chose, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. James nous fit un signe pour que nous rentrions. Je me retrouvai alors dans un hall d'entrée incroyablement grand, mais je me sentis bizarre j'avais l'impression de connaître cette maison.

voilà fini un tout petit peu plus grand que le premier c'est déjà pas mal !! non ??

alors que va t'il arriver a notre cher lily vous le saurez vite

rendez-vous lundi

**kyliah **


	3. rêve ou prémonition

_Alors me revoilà avec un chapitre qui j'éspère vous plaira !!_

_donc les perso ne sont tjrs pas moi malheureusement sauf ceux que j'invente bien sûr_

_laissez moi des review que je sache si ma fic vous plait _

_voili voilou_

**kyliah.**

Prémonition ou simple rêve ??

Nous étions donc rentrés dans la demeure des Potter et nous nous retrouvions dans un grand vestibule alors que James débarrassait ma mère de sa veste et lui racontais l'histoire du manoir en partant vers le salon, moi je ne les suivaient pas je me sentais mal, je connaissais cette maison. James ayant remarqué que je ne les avaient pas suivis revint dans le vestibule et se rapprochais de moi tout en me parlant mais je ne l'entendais pas ou du moins je n'entendais qu'un murmure. James arriva à côté de moi, il me regardais inquiet:

_"- Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu as? LILY !!"_

J'aurais voulu lui dire que ça allait mais je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi et j'entendis la voix de James avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

Je me retrouvais soudain devant la maison de James et là je vis deux personnes, une femme et un homme qui l'as tenait dans ses bras, je m'approchas d'eux et je me reconnus avec quelques années en plus. Je regardais donc l'homme à côté de moi et vis avec stupéfaction que c'était James, puis avant que j'ai pu comprendre ce qui se passer les deux personnes disparurent pour faire place à une autre scène je me trouvais de nouveau dans le vestibule et vis trois personne qui n'étaient t'autre que moi, James et enfin Sirius mais je vis aussi que je tenais un bébé dans les bras puis Sirius pris la parole:

_"- James prends Peter comme gardien, personne ne s'en doutera il croiront que c'est moi vous serez en sécurité!! _

_- Non !! j'ai confiance en toi _

_- James!! j'ai peur" dis-je en serrant Harry contre moi._

James me regarda avec un regard inquiet que je ne lui connaissais pas et il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras et dit:

_"- D'accord!! nous prendrons Peter. N'ai plus peur ma chérie!! ca va aller."_

et il m'embrassa. La scène s'effaça à nouveau et cette fois j'étais dans le salon, il faisait nuit c'est alors que je vis James se lever et regarder par la fenêtre puis il se retourna vers moi et se mis a crier:

_"- Vite Lily c'est lui va-t'en , je vais essayer de le retenir. Prends Harry et va-t'en!! _

_- NON!! James, il va te tuer je t'en prie je ne veux pas te perdre!!_

_- Lily!! il faut que tu partes. S'il te plait !!_

_- James, je t'aime !!_

_- moi aussi ma Lily!! maintenant va-t'en."_

James se dirigea donc vers le vestibule qui venait de s'ouvrir alors que je vis mon moi futur monter les escaliers je décidais d'aller voir ce qui se passer dans le vestibule et ce que je vis me figea sur place. Voldemort se trouvait là devant moi et James était allonger par terre émaculer de sang, Voldemort s'en alla dans la direction ou se trouvait mon futur moi alors que je regardais James entrain d'agoniser puis un cri se fit entendre, mon cri. J'entendis James murmurer:

_"Lily!! pardonne moi mon amour."_

Et je vis son regard mélanger entre un amour infini et une détresse incomparable, et James lâcha son dernier soupir sous mes yeux je le vis mourir. Je me mis à crier comme jamais et je me réveillais dans ce même salon, James au dessus de moi alors je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait avant je me jeta à son cou et dis avec une voix soulagée:

_"- James_

_- est ce qu'elle m'as bien appelé "James"? _

_- oui qu'est ce qui lui arrive??"_

James et Sirius se regardèrent bizarrement puis James se tourna vers moi qui était toujours dans ses bras:

_"- Eh Lily!! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma belle?"_

Je me décidais à le lâcher puis je lui demandas:

_"- qu'est ce qui c'est passer??_

_- bah ça serait à toi de me le dire!! quand je suis retourner te chercher dans le vestibule, tu avais le regard vide et tu t'es évanoui. Ca fait 20 minutes que tu es inconsciente et là tu t'es réveiller en criant_.

_- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé !! _

_- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie boit donc un peu de bière au beurre" _je regardas ma mère qui avait dans sa main une bouteille je lui demandas:

_"- Maman, comment tu connais ça?? _

_- Oh et bien pendant que tu dormais tes amis mon proposer de boire quelque chose et comme ils n'avaient que des boissons sorcier j'ai essayée._

_- prends en une ça te fera du bien!! crois moi. me dis James. _

_- Euhh oui merci."_ Pendant que je buvais je sentis une chaleur me réchauffer le corps et je me mis à repenser à ce que j'avais vu. Etait ce un rêve ou une prémonition !! c'était forcément une prémonition j'en étais sûre. Puis une fois ma boisson finis ce fut l'heure de partir:

_"-encore merci pour tout à l'heure._

_- Il n'y a pas de mal me répondit James._

_- Alors, on se revoit à Poudlard. Au revoir James, Sirius._

_- Au revoir Lily"_ me répondirent t'il en même temps et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je ne fis pas de remarque désagréable à James car j'étais trop contente qu'il ne soit pas mort qu'il soit là à mes côté et je compris que toute ces années où il m'avait harceler pour que je sorte avec lui, il était sincère je l'avais vu dans ses yeux dans mon rêve qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas un et je me promis que à la rentrée je ferai tout pour découvrir le vrai James Potter.


	4. retour a poudlard

Retour à Poudlard

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et comme d'habitude depuis le début des vacances je pensais à lui. James Potter, l'homme qui sacrifiera sa vie pour me sauver, l'homme de ma vie, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai il est tellement arrogant, égoïste, imbu de lui-même. J'avais plusieurs fois voulu lui envoyer une lettre pour faire connaissance ou juste pour savoir s'il allait bien mais je n'osais pas. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, c'est tout simple, parce que tomber amoureuse du plus grand Don Juan de tout Poudlard est assez effrayant, tout en sachant qu'il m'aime réellement. Je réfléchissais à tout ça lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me levais donc pour aller ouvrir en soupirant.

_" On peut même plus être tranquille 5 minutes chez-soi, pffffff !!"_

la personne refrappa un coup, d'un geste impatient.

_" OUI j' arrive, 2 minutes."_

J'ouvris donc la porte pour me retrouver face à ce porc de Vernon Dursley qui est aussi le fiancé de ma chère sœur Pétunia. Tiens, la voila qui dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse pour accueillir son vernonouchet. Ce que ce surnom peut-être moche. Ma sœur me pousse donc et je la vois embrasser son goret de fiancé, je décide de remonter dans ma chambre.

je retourne sur mon lit et m'écroule en pensant que demain serait la rentrée et que je reverrais enfin James, et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain, me voilà sur la gare prête à partir pour ma dernière année à Poudlard. J'allais monter dans le train quand une voix m'interpella, c'était Mary j'attendis qu'elle me rejoigne. Une fois fait, nous montâmes ensemble et partirent chercher un compartiment. Malheureusement pour nous, ils étaient tous occupés. C'est alors que nous passâmes devant le compartiment des maraudeurs. Tiens d'ailleurs, Remus nous fait signe de venir. 

_" Bonjour Lily, Mary, comment allez vous ?? _

_- Bonjour Remus bien et toi ?? Tu as passé un bon été, répondit Lily._

_- Pas mal...je te remercie, mais venez donc vous asseoir, proposa-t-il_

_- Merci, dis-je". _

J' entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourna pour me retrouver face à James Potter en personne accompagné par Sirius Black. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond à sa vue. Mon dieu qu'il est encore plus beau qu'il y a deux mois. OH MON DIEU je viens de dire que James Potter est beau, pffff maintenant c'est officiel je suis folle. Bon je vais peut-être arrêter de réfléchir tout en le fixant car là, il va me prendre pour une idiote. Tiens le voilà qui me passe sa main devant les yeux.

_" Youhou Lily , je sais que je suis beau mais réveille toi._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Po...James, désolée de te contredire mais je ne te regardée pas je réfléchissais donc garde les pieds sur terre."_

Et ledit James se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

_" Ah, Lily, content de voir que tu te portes toujours aussi bien._

_- Et bien oui comme tu vois, tu as l'air d'aller bien toi aussi, dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_- Quand tu es là je vais toujours bien."_

Devant ces paroles tellement vraies de sincérité je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir , je décide donc de détourner le regard pour cacher mes rougeurs mais ce que je vis me décrocha un fou rire. Remus et Mary me regardaient comme si j'étais devenue folle. Une fois mon fou rire calmé, je leur dis:

_" Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, elles étaient à mourir de rire!!_

_- Bah excuse moi Lily, mais c'est compréhensible étant donné que tu es censé détester James, m'expliqua calmement Remus._

_- Oh mais non mon vieux depuis t'as loupé un épisode, déclara Sirius lui aussi amusé par la situation ; n'est-ce pas Lil's ? euh je peux t'appeler comme ça ? me demanda Sirius avec des yeux de chien battu qu'on est en train de gronder._

_- Bien sûr Siri, enfin si je peux t'appeler comme ça répliquais-je amusée._

Et pour toute réponse, il me fit un grand sourire, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec lui. Je me retournai vers Mary et je la vis hausser les épaules comme pour me dire " s'il le faut ", je la remerciai mentalement et lui fit comprendre que je lui expliquerais tout à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Poudlard, nous voilà arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, j'accompagnai les 1ère années vers notre salle commune et oui durant l'été j'eus l'heureuse surprise de trouver l'insigne de préfète en chef dans ma lettre scolaire. Quand je rentrai dans la salle commune je laissais les 1ère années découvrir par eux même, et je retrouvai Mary qui discutait gentiment avec nos amis les maraudeurs, j'allai donc les rejoindre lorsqu'ils me virent Sirius m'interpella: 

_" alors Lil's, c'était comment la balade avec les premières années ?_

_-Bof assez banale, disons que les amener jusqu'ici n'a pas été d'une grande difficulté, dis-je d'un ton las._

_- Oh vraiment, notre préfète en chef préférée serait-elle déjà blasée de son rôle ? s'exclama-t-il faussement compréhensif._

_- non mais disons que mon rôle sera beaucoup plus marrant quand vous ferez des bêtises et que j'aurai le droit de vous punir répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde avant d'éclater de rire devant leur mine outrée, je fus vite suivie par tout le petit groupe._

_- Eh bien en tout cas, reprit-il, on va bien rigoler cette année et serait-il possible chère Lily que tu commences à devenir sadique envers nous._

_- Oh non je n'irai pas jusque là, disons que étant donné ma position, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !! tu ne crois pas Siri ? sur ceux je vais aller me coucher donc bonne nuit à vous trois !!_

_- Bonne nuit Lily, me répondirent les trois garçons._

_- Mary, tu montes avec moi ?_

_- Bien sûr !! bonne nuit les gars."_Une fois montées dans notre dortoir je me jetai sur mon lit, j'avais senti son regard sur moi pendant tout le temps de ma conversation avec Sirius et j'avais donc dû faire tout mon possible pour ne pas rougir. Alors que j'allais me mettre en pyjama, je relevai la tête pour voir une Mary qui attendait des explications avec une curiosité non feinte, je me décidais donc à tout lui raconter sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Potter puis une fois terminée Mary n'en revenait tout simplement pas et elle me dit alors : 

_" mais Lily, tu es sûre que ce n' était pas un rêve ?_

_- oui j'en suis sûre, tu crois que je me serais amusée à m'imaginer mariée à James et ensuite mourir d'une fin atroce. Je suis pas masochiste figure toi, et il est vrai qu'après avoir eu cette prémonition j'ai commencé à penser qu'il fallait que j'essaye de connaître James et puis qui sait peut-être que si j' ai eu une vision de mon futur c'est justement pour changer tout cela !!_

_- Peut-être mais Lily soit prudente ça pourrait être dangereux d'essayer de changer le futur."_

Et c'est sur cette phrase que chacune se dirigea vers son lit pour dormir. Après tout, demain, les cours commenceraient et il fallait être en forme c'est donc en repensant à cette journée que je m'endormis.

Du côté des garçons seul l'un d' entre eux ne dormait pas, il rêvassait à celle qui faisait battre son cœur et se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle change d'attitude envers lui, il l'avait même vu rougir dans le train à la suite de son compliment ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En tout cas, cette année allait être intéressante et il ferait tout pour que cette jeune fille soit à lui que cette année soit la bonne, et le garçon s'endormit.


End file.
